1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device. In particular, the present invention relates to an image recording device for recording and playing an image, a player device, an imaging device, an image player system, a method of recording image and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content data such as a still image or a moving image and metadata incidental to the content data are recorded with the content data mapped to the metadata and various operations are performed using the metadata. A variety of techniques have been proposed to facilitate such operations.
In one current technique, a character's face contained in the content data such as a still image or a moving image is detected and information relating to the detected face is registered as metadata. An identification process to identify whether the detected character's face is a face of a particular person can be also performed.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-336466 discloses a metadata registration method. In accordance with the disclosure, a face is detected in a captured image, a rectangular region containing the face and personal information such as a name of the person of the face are registered in a tag format in an image file as metadata.